Consent Tastes Sweet
by littlewriterlexi
Summary: Kara's been having terrifying dreams about Lena ever since the fight between her and Supergirl that's led to her avoiding Lena. When they finally do hang out again, months later, she thinks she knows what's wrong, but Kara thinks she's wrong. Her feelings hurt, Lena decides to go clubbing, but thankfully for her it's Kara to the rescue! Can she like one but dislike the other?
1. Untouched

"I can't believe you!" Lena screamed at her, and the anger in her eyes was powerful enough for even the Kryptonian to flinch, and stumble backwards. The Luthor took a step towards her and for all of Kara's strength she couldn't seem to find any in that moment and took a hesitant step back. "Did you really think we'd still be friends once I found out?" this time she didn't scream, that only made it worse though. The calm coolness, the quiet, contained rage only hurt Kara more than screaming could. Then came the laughing.

Luthors and Kryptonians. Destined to clash.

Kara raised both hands in protest and began to sputter nonsensical statements about the reasons she'd hidden her identity from one of her former best friends. The usual reasons all came out; she was trying to protect Lena, it wasn't just for Lena but for everyone in Kara's life. The less people that knew the safer they would be, she felt like it wasn't her secret to tell and of course the most important one of all…"I knew you'd react like this." she said, as though knowing someone's reaction beforehand justified lying and hiding a part of themselves. Out of everyone, Lena was the worst person she could have lied to. Not because of her Luthor heritage; she'd shown herself loyal to her friends as opposed to her family. The reason was because lying to her was only liable to hurt her more than anyone. She'd spent a lifetime being lied to by those who were supposed to be her friends and now it had happened once more by someone she'd willingly opened up to.

None of Kara's excuses made a dent in the Luthor's warpath towards the Girl of Steel, and she unsheathed a knife from her belt that Kara hadn't even noticed. A knife was nothing, truthfully, not to Supergirl so it took the blonde a moment to realize why she should be worried about the knife at all. She felt it before she saw it, that sickening feeling bubbling up in her chest. The way her blood began to burn, thin green lines appearing on her skin from even being in proximity to the toxic, Kryptonian killing substance. She had opened her mouth to speak but had ended up gagging instead. Her hand, which had been held out in front of her as she'd tried to explain, instinctively came to her chest as though to protect her heart. Soon Kara was out of space to flee as her back hit the wall, and she whimpered as Lena reached out with the knife.

"I want to see your true face." she whispered, speaking so calmly that Kara was filled with dread again. The knife seemed to become radioactive-like as it approached the flesh of the one type of being it was capable of killing and Kara released a painful squeak as the knife dragged along her cheek, cutting her skin and exposing her blood to Lena. It dripped down her cheek in one slow line, and drops began falling from her face to begin a very tiny pool on the ground. The weaponless hand came up next, grabbing Kara's glasses and tossing them to the ground, Lena promptly stepping on them after for what Kara could only assume was effect. "I hate you Kara Zor-El."

With those words uttered out loud Lena thrust the knife forward and Kara's eyes widened. She lurched forward, putting all of her weight on Lena in an effort the push her assailant out of the way but she had no luck there. Instead she ended up leaned upon the girl, her chin resting on Lena's shoulder. She gripped into the back of Lena's shirt, fingers feebly digging into the fabric and pulling with no hint of strength whatsoever. Her stomach was warm, and surprisingly the pain faded until that's all there was. Warmth. What followed the warmth was darkness and with that darkness came the most chilling sound Kara had ever heard. The laughter of a former friend as she died, clutched within her arms.

And then there was screaming. Lots and lots of screaming. The Kryptonian cursed under her breath as she tried to slow her breathing. It took several moments, but it was a huge relief to know that it had only been a dream, no matter how real it had felt. The problem was in the fact that it was quickly becoming a recurring one. That was the third time in the last week that Kara had experienced the same dream, and it didn't get easier as time went on. She knew why she was having them too. Ever since they'd dealt with Reign, Kara had distanced herself from Lena. Not a day went by where she didn't feel guilty for doing so. It was just so hard for her. She wasn't able to reconcile the fact that Lena loves spending time with Kara Danvers but seemingly hated Supergirl.

In all fairness hate may be too strong a term, it was more like… Intense dislike. Kara wasn't even able to blame her because it was Supergirl who was in the wrong. She'd lost it a little; but when it came to Kryptonite it seemed better to be safe than sorry. She'd hated that tension afterwards. The snide comments, the back and forth and worst of all the lack of trust. Lena had actually worked fairly hard in order to gain Supergirl's trust. It had meant a lot to her because of her brother's history with the Man of Steel. She'd worked, and worked and worked and had succeeded. Or so she'd thought. She'd trusted Supergirl, and Supergirl had asked Lena's boyfriend to betray her trust and spy on her. The whole thing was shady. And rude. And… Not okay.

At first Kara thought the two would be fine, it didn't have to affect their friendship. It did though. Because they were such close friends of course Lena felt comfortable enough to vent her frustrations to Kara. 'Supergirl this' and 'Supergirl that'. It wasn't quite as petty as Kara made it sound. Lena wasn't petty, not at all. She was a hard worker, and something of a genius and each point she brought up was so meticulously thought out that even Kara, who had tried to act as Supergirl's advocate, had to admit that Lena was succeeding in making her supposed better half in sounding like, well, a bitch.

A ding from her phone brought Kara out of daydream land. It was from Lena. 'We still on for Lunch?' it asked, and Kara frowned slightly. The Girl of Steel had no intention of being late, but wasn't it a bit early to schedule a check in? Then she noticed the time displayed at the top of her phone and gasped. She was supposed to be there in ten minutes. Then came another wave of guilt as her phone screen had only one message from her, the one agreeing to go to lunch with Lena today, compared to the dozen or so from Lena checking in on her. If she were to scroll up there would be at least another dozen and no reply from Kara.. Rao, she was going to have a lot of explaining to do. It had been months since she'd even seen Lena, and the Luthor was no fool. She had to know Kara was avoiding her, since she basically had to go out of her way to not see Lena at work when she visited. She sighed, as she typed her reply. 'I'll be there :).'

The blonde didn't have much time to prepare, not really. She used her Kryptonian speed to get dressed as quickly as possible. She threw on a simple camel argyle sweater on, one she wore quite a bit and paired it with her red skirt. She left her hair down but made a point of brushing it and styling it as unsupergirl like as she possibly could. The final touch were her glasses and with a heavy sigh she was off. She'd have to rush in order to make it in time, but all in all, maybe it could be a nice day after all.

As Kara ran towards the café she could spot Lena sitting there outside, craning her neck and scanning the crowds, no doubt for Kara. The blonde began waving her arms erratically in the air, hoping to catch Lena's attention from afar. It worked too! Kara was thankful to see a smile grace Lena's lips when she caught sight of her friend and she even stood from where she was sitting. There was no hesitation as Kara approached the table. She threw her arms around Lena and pulled her into a tight hug, practically lifting the girl off the ground. There was a loud 'Oof' before Kara released her friend and gave her a bashful smile.

"That's some grip you have there." Lena said with a chuckle, and Kara took a seat, smoothing her skirt out.

"What? No. I'm not that strong." Kara replied in her too-Kara way. That meant overwhelming modesty and that awkward, cute smile that could melt event the heart of a hundred worked on most humans too, as an added bonus. She noticed the drink, then, and she gripped the cup with both hands and brought it up to her mouth, taking that first sip with a grateful hum. "Would you believe me if I told you I just woke up?"

"Kara Danvers, running late? Since when?" Lena smirked, comfortably going back into her own seat. Her eyes danced with mirth as she took a sip of her own drink, and though Kara would have no way of knowing Lena was feeling happier than she had in weeks. It had been far too long since she'd had a chance to catch up with her friend.

"It's been known to happen… From time to time." and with that the two shared a playful grin. Time began flying by, and before the two knew it they'd been sitting there at least a couple of hours. Kara felt silly for having ever been worried, and she knew more than ever that avoiding Lena had been a poor decision. She could hardly remember why she'd wanted to in the first place. Things hadn't been easy for Lena since they'd stopped talking though.

"... And unfortunately it led to us both realizing a relationship just isn't really a good idea." and Kara felt even worse for not having known that Lena and Jimmy had broken up, and the look on Kara's face had Lena quickly adding, "We're still fine to work together though. It was surprisingly amicable. We're both adults, after all. I'm… Surprised you didn't know though?"

Kara nodded in turn, then frowned. "I haven't seen Jimmy much either. I've been…" She paused, knowing she would have to settle on the same excuse she always used. "Busy." she ended lamely, tensing up ever so slightly.

Lena's eyes nodded ever so slightly in turn, and though her voice barely changed in octave Kara had heard that almost imperceptible skip in the steady beat of her heart, so even though Lena sounded friendly enough Kara was pretty sure she was upset. "You've been busy so long, what's been keeping you so occupied?"

There was a pause, a pause that lasted just a little too long and both women knew it. Kara wasn't going to sit here and patronize Lena either, the Luthor was too smart for that. "Lena, I'm sorry. It's… Complicated." she began, leaning forward slightly. "I just haven't know how to-... To explain."

"So you thought you'd cut me out instead?" and just like that all pretenses were gone, Lena's voice having grown much colder without warning.

"I've been meaning to talk to you, really I have!" she sighed, "I've just been caught up in my own head."

"We're not schoolgirls Kara. I'm just trying to understand." this time she took a sip of her third refill since they'd arrived, but there was a slight… Shift. A change in pitch that, though small, spoke volumes. Lena's feelings were hurt, and Kara knew it.

"The longer I went without talking the more it seemed like I had to have a good reason, but since I didn't really I just kept delaying. I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't know how I could explain to-"

"After everything we went through with Sam? You didn't think you could talk to me? Kara, that's ridiculous. You should know me well enough to know that you can come to me with anything. Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No!" she exclaimed too quickly, and too loudly. "No." she repeated, lowering her voice. The way she'd responded only made Lena more suspicious though

"Do you need money? Is that why you couldn't talk to me?" she asked, a brow quirking upwards.

"God, Lena, no! I'-"

"Is it drugs? Did a family member pass away? Kara, it- Oh, thank you." Her voice instantly changed to Lena Luthor, public figure as she thanked the waitress for delivering her muffin. The waitress on the other hand, a pretty brunette, had this look on her face. One that said 'I was waiting until you guys didn't look so intense in discussion to deliver this, but now I stood there awkwardly for too long so interrupting was less awkward' and Lena just smiled apologetically, and Kara though she might relent a little, but her gaze turned back to the blonde Kryptonian with such an intensity that Kara almost recoiled.

"Kara, I'm not going to drop this. I think I deserve to know why you've avoided me for weeks, months really." and she picked up her knife as she spoke, absent mindedly. She wasn't even thinking about it, and really, why would she? It was a butter knife. She was going to cut her muffin in half, there was nothing odd about that. Kara's reaction, now that was odd.

The blonde could have sworn the knife flashed green for just a moment, and she inhaled sharply. She pushed back on the table, just a little too hard. The thing flew forward a few feet and pushed into Lena's chest, knocking the wind out of her. She exhaled sharply and her chair went to two legs in an almost comical fashion before she grabbed hold of the table and with a fierce forward tug steadied her chair. It wasn't just Lena who was caught off guard, several other patrons glanced their way, probably because it also had the added effect of knocking both of their drinks to the ground, and that poor waitress came rushing over with extra napkins.

Kara quickly grabbed several from her hands, "Sorry, God, I'm so sorry, sorry." she continued to apologize through the whole thing, trying to clear the dark liquid from the table, glancing nervously this way and that almost as though she expected someone to know her deepest secret based on that. She even laughed at once point, moving to shove the used tissues in the garbage, before returning and clearing her throat as she refused to look up towards Lena.

"Kara… Are you afraid of me? Enough is enough, what's going on with you?" now the normally, mostly all business Luthor seemed more concerned than ever. She reached forward and placed a hand on top of Kara's, and her thumb rubbed so softly that Kara could scarcely feel it on her, unbeknownst to Lena, unbreakable skin.

"I've just felt awkward. Everything with Sam, there was so much going on Lena. Then I started having these weird dreams about you. I didn't know how to approach you. How do you tell your best friend you've been having freaky dreams about them?" She'd forgotten to breath during that whole spiel, and once she finished Kara inhaled sharply. She felt better at least.

Even more surprising was that Lena's expression turned to one of extreme understanding, and she shifted her chair until she was sitting more beside Kara than in front of her. Her hand remained, and she even added the second to grip Kara's hand between both of hers. She squeezed tightly, and leaned forward like she had a secret to share. She glanced around to make sure no other patrons were around, and dropped her voice to a hushed whisper, and all of this just confused Kara, who had no idea what was going on.

"Kara, sweetie, it's okay. Every girl has had dreams like that at one time or another. Most have at least. Even I have." She spoke so softly, so reassuringly. Almost like she'd had this conversation before, or at least one similar.

"Uh, you have…?" Kara asked hesitantly, no doubt dubious. Lena should have no way of knowing what she was dreaming of, and the Luthor had no idea she was Supergirl. "I really doubt that…"

"Every woman experiments at some point, usually in college. Did you not?" Lena asked, and her face was completely serious. Kara began laughing, almost hysterically, going so far as to accidentally snort, but that laughter soon turned to nervous laughter and then stopped altogether. It wasn't funny, because Lena's expression was not changing from that serious, concerned one. She was serious; and Kara had just been rather rude.

"Lena, I- no!" She blurted out, and glanced around just like Lena had moments before. "No, Lena, that's not what I was talking about." she went on, speaking as quickly as her mouth would allow, her brain had skipped ahead several thousand yards though. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, I'm all for gay rights and all that, but I've never- I'm not…" All Kara could do was let her words trail off, and then groan. Was there even a way to refute this without coming off as awful?

"You don't have to be embarrassed it's fine. We're both attractive young women, I just wish you'd come to me sooner. Things don't have to be weird anymore.

This was even worse than before, probably. Lena was so happy, hopeful. As far as she knew she'd found the problem between them and thought there wouldn't be anymore. How could Kara explain the problem had nothing to do with that? She couldn't admit that in her dream Lena stabbed her, killed her. She didn't have a choice.

Kara tilted her head. "Lena, I- yeah, you're really pretty. There's no doubt about that, you have a body like a model and the most perfect lips but I've never thought about you th _-" Wait what?_ Kara thought to herself. Where had those thought come from, they hadn't been her main point at all, but Lena was watching Kara with a triumphant grin, because she'd won. If she was right, this opened up a whole other can of worms Kara wasn't exactly prepared to deal with, so instead she blurted out "They're dreams about you killing me." And just like that the moment was gone, and Lena's face shifted so quick even with super vision Kara probably wouldn't have caught it, and that was if she would have been trying to.

Lena withdrew her hand, as if Kara's very touch was burning her. The look of pain on her face wasn't something that came from that new alone, there was something behind that gaze, and that twinkle of delight upon seeing Kara earlier had completely faded with that… That...Desperate look. Kara's heart twinged with pain, and she reached for Lena's hand this time, but the CEO pulled her hand away quickly, and they were both left to an awkward silence, while gazing in each other's eyes.

"Look mommy, I'm a hero!" came a shriek voice from the street, and the young girl ran as fast as she could while her mother laughed. "Even Supergirl listens to her mommy sweetie." she called out after her, and the young girl just kept making whooshing sounds and rushing ahead. "No way! There's people to save!" she cried out, and Kara's heart skipped a beat. She was filled with pride at the sight, which had drawn both women's gaze, then at fear because when she turned back to Lena she seemed more upset.

"And that's the problem, isn't it?" she asked, and her voice was quivering with the strain of holding her rage at bay. "What, you think because I'm a Luthor I'm going to kill you? I told you, I didn't torture Sam by choice Kara. For God's sake, I was looking for a cure!" and with her point made, she shook her head. "I'm sorry we can't all be Supergirl!"

"Lena, no!" she cried out, and as the CEO rose from her seat so did Kara. "It's nothing to do with that." Except it was. "You don't understand." Except she kind of did, why else would Kara be having those dreams. It was entirely because of her last name… Wasn't it? "Lena, I know you're a good person."

"I saw that look in your eyes Kara… It's funny, because it's the same one your hero gave me when she found out I knew how to manufacture kryptonite." and she turned away, making her way...Out. Away. From Kara, from everything. Kara rushed her of course, and she reached for Lena's wrist, grabbing it but Lena was too quick for her, and Kara never saw it coming. She slapped Kara right across the face, as hard as she could. The sound echoed and everyone turned to them once more and poor Lena even had tears in her eyes. She couldn't know that Kara wouldn't even feel it.

And Kara had no way of knowing she would feel it. Not the slap, but also the slap. Her cheek was fine but her heart was not. She had never expected to see that look on Lena's face and the Krytponian knew instinctively that Lena must have felt something for her, because that slap was decidedly unlenalike, especially in public. Kara was confused, to boot. Her dreams had been about Lena killing her but… Was there more to it than that? Everything Lena had said had felt right to her. Her and Lena had gotten awfully close, there was also the fact that James hadn't told her about their breakup… Could the reason have possibly been Kara herself? Is that why Lena had been so desperate to talk recently? Oh, Rao. If Kara was right her entire friendship with Lena hinged on what she did next.

They'd kissed. They'd had their first kiss to the song 'untouched' by the Veronicas and, Rao, the irony wasn't exactly lost on Kara. She wanted this, now she was sure, but-

Pulled out of her thoughts it was only then she'd realized that she'd began subconsciously walking home. The moment she got up to her apartment and shut the door she leaned back against it and slid down, replaying every word of Lena Luthor's in her mind. Replaying the slap. Going through her dream, and that was when it hit her. The dream varied sometimes, but it was where Lena always stabbed her. That spot never changed. She stabbed Kara right in the heart. Always the heart, and Kara had been terrified of losing her friend for weeks, months… She'd been scared of Lena, but not in the way she thought. She was afraid of losing her friend, but also of having her heart broken again. Is that why she hadn't been able to properly reconnect with Mon-El, even since he'd agreed to stay in their time? Oh, this was a mess. More than a mess. It was bad. Kara Danvers had it bad for Lena Luthor. She thought. And Lena Luthor hated Supergirl, but not because she was racist, but because Supergirl had been a bitch to her. But Supergirl and Kara Danvers were the same person, and Lena couldn't hate one without hating the other? Except that she didn't know, which only made matters worse, and Kara huffed indignantly, slamming her head back a bit harder than intended and leaving a dent in the door behind her. "Uuuuuuuugh…." she groaned loudly, leaning her head down and resting her forehead in her palm.

This was awfully complicated.

The music was deafening and Kara was having trouble focusing on only one noise, the sound of Lena in the crowd. She was whispering something Kara shouldn't be listening to to some stranger, some guy Kara had never heard of, and Lena had undoubtedly never heard of. She wasn't jealous, there was nothing between them but she had a feeling Lena would regret it if she went home with this guy, who was whispering some awfully dirty things, but Lena sounded like she was into it, which raised a bunch of other questions Kara wasn't ready to deal with.

She did not look like she fit in at all. She was still dressed in her same clothes and doing her best to push through the crowd without hurting anyone. She was all apologies and small smiles and politeness in the crowd of rowdy, drunk idiots. Some pushed her on purpose when they saw how polite she was being, some kind of joke it seemed. It wasn't a joke anymore when they pushed into her and found themselves bouncing backwards into their friends, to which Kara could only apologize again and keep pushing through.

When she found Lena she pushed herself between the CEO of L-corp and her… Date, giving Lena a pleading look. Lena looked shocked to see her, and the Kryptonian couldn't blame her. She hadn't hesitated though. She saw the news traveling on twitter fast, the CEO of L-corp was apparently drunk off her ass, grinding anything within sight. This was entirely unlike Lena, and even if she were going to go out and have a good time and party she would do it far more stealthily than this. Either she was doing it on purpose to get noticed, or she was emotionally distraught and not thinking straight. Neither answer was good, both required intervening.

"Kara…?" she asked, words slurring while she reached out to begin patting Kara on the face. She was testing to see if Kara was real or some sort of hallucination. Had she been hitting drugs too…? No. Kara dismissed that right away, even upset Lena wouldn't do that. 'Kara, why did you come? Can't you see I'm trying to have fun!" She had to scream to be overheard. "Aren't you worried I'll hurt you!?" she screamed out, and for whatever reason this brought a grin to the lips of the guy was was still hanging around behind her.

Then she felt it, the guy slipped a hand to her ass and squeezed over her skirt. He leaned in, pressing his chin on Kara's shoulder and whispered. "I'm into threesomes…" with his booze addled breath, and even without the booze Kara was pretty sure it would have been just as disgusting. She bucked her hips back, a bit harder than she needed to and the guy stumbled back. "I don't care that you're a Luthor!" she screamed above the music, even while that disgusting pig sauntered over as though nothing happened, and put his hand right back on her ass. Kara had to interrupt whatever Lena was about to say by putting a finger up between them and spinning on her heels."Look buddy, you wanna be a creep, fine. Go do it somewhere else, I'm telling you right now don't touch me again." he glanced behind her to Lena, and Kara put her foot down rather dramatically. "You're not going home with her either, she's drunk. You want to leave your number and try again when she's sober fine, but you're not getting past me."

Now, the gentleman didn't seem to like that much because he stepped forward, and looked rather aggressive. Lena tried to step forward to, towards Kara's back which was no facing her, but stumbled and ended up hanging off of her friend, using Kara's body to steady herself. She wasn't able to properly express it in her inebriated state but she was worried for Kara. This guy was much bigger than her, and Kara was all meek and mild-mannered and was going to get her ass kicked if Lena didn't intervene.

"I don't think so sweetheart. Why don't you go ahead and fuck off and let me have a go at your slut friend."

Kara's eye twitched, and she couldn't blame the guy. She did seem helpless, defenseless, weak… He grabbed for her, grabbing her hips he pressed himself forward, grinding lightly into Kara all while trying to spin her out of the way, and the blonde's mouth fell open in shock. She didn't budge, she stood her ground and this was one thing she had no intention of letting go. She adjusted her glasses, practically hissing. She then placed both hands on the man's shoulders and shoved him back as hard as she- slight exaggeration. She pushed him back hard enough to send him flying several meters back and land on his back, while she shouted "It's called consent. Try getting some, asshole!"

He was pretty quick to get up and flee, while other partiers watched on and laughed. It was funny, in truth. The big, scary man getting his ass kicked by the innocent little mouse? That would never cease being funny to society. Why was it that when the weak (or seemingly weak) stood up to the strong and won it was viewed as a joke, and humorous? Where were the cheers, and the 'good job's, _and the sexual assault is wrong!_ Someone should say that instead of laughing, but soon enough they were all back to their dancing anyway, and Kara was able to turn and focus on Lena once again.

Lena definitely looked… DTF (Down to fu- Kara blushed.) The dress where wore was short to begin with, ending rather high on her thighs. It was black, and skin tight and showed off every curve of Lena's body. It dipped in the middle too, a deep V that exposed her belly, all the way below her belly button, and the back was exposed too. So really… It covered only her breasts mostly, which looked like they could pop out at any moment. She was still trying to get up and Kara offered the Luthor her arm, and got her standing straight with a bit of doing.

"What the hell are you doing here Kara?" Lena asked, trying to sound upset.

"It was all over the internet, Lena. 'Drunk CEO looking to get banged'." she admitted, and she narrowed her eyes slightly. "I know you're upset, but I also know you well enough to know that you would have woken up in the morning regretting it."

Lena scoffed. "Jealous?" And she wasn't referring to the partying, but obviously to the fact she almost went home with some scumbag. "I was gonna get laid, you know. But…" Lena looked away, and did her best Kara imitation she was capable of. "Get some consent asshole." and she did a dramatic push on Kara that almost resulted in her landing on her ass, but Kara was quick, inhumanly so (haha), with an arm falling around Lena waist and holding her up. Their hips pressed together from the action, their faces inches apart. Lena's breath smelled like booze, and Kara's like peppermint and somehow that scent was the sweetest one Kara had ever-

"Yes!" she screamed above the deafening music above them, locking her eyes on Lena's. "Yes." she repeated, in a much lower tone but the CEO would have no trouble reading her lips.

"Yes?" she repeated, drunk brain does not compute, yes what? "Huh?"

"Yes, I'm jealous." Kara said, and she'd only realized it moments before. "I was, I mean," she started rambling. "That's not why I stepped in though, I did that because it was the right thing to do…"

Lena pushed on Kara's body, and Kara had to concede and pretend Lena was pushing their bodies apart. Their hips seperated, and Lena was standing straight once more, and she slurred out in as sarcastic a tone she could "But I'm a big, scary Luthor." then she blew a raspberry towards Kara, and she had to try to not laugh.

"I don't care!" Kara repeated. Rao, this was scary. She wasn't even entirely sure she felt that way, but she thought she did. She'd never been with a woman, never suspected she liked them, never-

"I'm no Supergirl." Lena said, and Kara only heard her because of her superior hearing. "I'm the opposite."

"No! Lena, you're a good person. I know that. I was scared, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" How innocent did one have to be to just ask for forgiveness like that. Lena knew of only one, and she was an adorkable… Dork named Kara.

"You still avoided me!" she screamed. "Kiss me." she demanded, and she seemed way more sober in that instant than she had since Kara had entered the club, even though they both knew she wasn't. "Kiss me, Kara Danvers, and we're even."

"Right here?" Kara asked nervously. Lena was drunk, and she'd just given that guy shit because Lena was drunk and… And she was scared. Terrified. "Lena, I don't know if I can. I don't think you'd like me, if you knew the truth…"

"What do you mean?"

"It means Supergirl is really, really sorry for what she did to you." she screamed, and began stepping towards Lena, helping the girl step backwards until they were away from the crowd and became two very pretty wallflowers. "She should have been a better hero, and her morality shouldn't waver just because of your last name. She should have trusted you to not use Kryptonite on her because you two have worked together for several years." She felt rather safe saying all this, Lena would never remember it anyway, and even if she did, it didn't mean she was Supergirl. It was common knowledge to those who didn't know that she was able to speak to Supergirl.

"Kara!"

"What?"

"I don't care about Supergirl right now."

She reached up to cup Kara's cheek, and her fingers were so soft, and Lena was so pretty, and she was… So, so drunk. Even drunk, Kara's little heroic moment seemed to have had an effect on her, because her eyes opened wide, and the CEO seemed more innocent than she ever had, and she asked in a clear voice. "Consent?" And Kara nodded. Kara and Supergirl nodded, and it felt a little wrong, but then it only felt right. It felt right, because Lena kissed her, and that was… Sort of it.

They had a first kiss in a gross, disgusting sweaty club. Hundreds of people were around them, grinding, and gyrating and Kara had heard at least four different couples getting it on in the club when she'd been searching for Lena. They had an audience, and it was scummy, and it was gross and it was the most romantic kiss Kara had ever experienced, but it wasn't just that, it was also the hottest kiss she'd ever experienced it. As metaphorical as that was, it was also the hottest kiss in the sense that the club was boiling, and Lena was one of those disgusting, sweaty people but in the best way possible, and her arms were around Kara's neck, and their lips were mashing together, locking together and even drunk Lena was an expert at kissing, the way she was an expert at everything else in her life.

There had been no slow build up, Lena had gone all out with the lip locking from the beginning, and it was such a cliché but Kara was enraptured by the fact that Lena's lips were softer than any boy's could ever be. She'd never in a million years dreamed a kiss could be this good, and that was before Lena even threw her tongue into the mix. Kara, like a shy virgin, parted her lips ever so slightly to welcome the foreign muscle into her mouth. This was no slow waltz, it was a passionate salsa, and Lena's tongue was completely in control. If Kara was able to process a thought other than 'wow' she might try sucking on Lena's tongue, but with how things were she hadn't even realized their positions had shifted and her back was to the wall, and Lena had pressed her palms flat on either side of Kara's head.

Lena eventually pulled away, and her face was red. Not from shyness but from exertion, she'd held her breath as long as she could because she hadn't been able to get enough of Kara and they'd kissed for the first time, then made out, all in a club with hundreds of people and it was so unlike Kara, yet she wouldn't have changed it for a damn thing. Even she was a little winded. Kind of. Kryptonian and all. Emotionally winded. Her hands had ended up limp at her side, and she was watching Lena, waiting for her to make the next move. She didn't know where they went from there, but Lena gestured her head towards the door, and then they were gone. Out. They pushed their way through the crowd, Kara shoving through people, as Lena roared behind her.

"Consent, bitches!"

So, Kara's place was much closer than Lena's so that's where they ended up, and Lena had been practically purring right into Kara's ear the entire time, and the conversation was kept to a minimum because whenever Lena stumbled and needed help it turned into an excuse to kiss more, to lock lips, and to feel her tongue in her mouth- but as suddenly as Lena initiated she would pull away, and her mouth tasted like beautiful promises that awaited them when they got to Kara's place. Kara was glad they weren't talked much, because if Lena started talking dirty to her on the street she would melt, and she was already so, so wet. She felt guilty, but wetter than any man had ever gotten her. It wasn't that she liked being manhandled, but even with Mon-El she knew she was stronger than him, and it felt weird to let him be in charge. Like she was playing pretend, but with Lena she truly did have power over the Girl of Steel. She had Supergirl wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it!

Kara wanted to kick the door off its hinges, but resisted the urge, fumbling with the key while Lena clung behind her and began nibbling on her ear, breathing heavily into it and when she moaned Kara swore to Rao that her knees had buckled. She shoved the door open in a frenzied haste and kicked it shut behind her, Lena still holding onto her back. Soon the Luthor released her, and the next sound Kara heard was the sound of Lena's shoes being kicked off and kicked aside. It was messy, It was sexy. And Lena was still very drunk.

"Let's get you to bed, Lena." Kara laughed, and clenched her thighs together. She was worried she might dribble down them, and expose how turned on she really was; as if Lena didn't already know.

"Let's get you to bed." she purred in response and stumbled forward, gripping Kara's shoulders again, and laughing as she planted her feet firmly on the ground, looking up towards the Kryptonian. "You're taller than me." she noted, out of nowhere.

"You normally wear heels." Kara responded easily, and she sighed lightly. Not out of despair, or any such thing. More like she was trying to clear her head because it was clouded with desire, want, lust. Last time she'd taken advantage of Lena's trust was as Supergirl, and she wasn't going to repeat it as Kara Danvers.

"Kara."

"Lena."

"Kara!"

"You're drunk." she responded in a hushed whisper, because each echange of their name had brought their faces closed together again, and Kara's breath hitched momentarily before she exhaled sharply. "You're drunk, Lena, and you're my friend."

"I'm sorry." she said, as though she hadn't heard anything Kara had just said. "Did it hurt when I slapped you?"

"I was more shocked than anything…" the blonde responded, shivering as Lena reached up again to gently caress the cheek she had slapped earlier in the day. "I'm sorry I avoided you. I'm sorry you were right. I'm sorry about Supergirl."

"Again with Supergirl!" Lena whined, and rested her forehead on her friend's shoulder, and muttered under her breath. She muttered mostly gibberish but Supergirl's name was definitely mentioned. "I don't care about Supergirl, I care about Kara Danvers."

"And Kara Danvers cares about you too." Kara reassured the drunk girl, and hesitated before placing a gentle kiss on her friend's nose, if she could even still call Lena just a friend. It was hard to make that call when they'd been all up in each other's mouths for the last little while.

"I'd want you sober."

"Then tell me that when you are." she responded, but her voice was still shaky. She had to find a way to get Lena into bed - and not naked.

"I'm telling you now." and her voice dropped to something a lot more enticing, and she tilted her head up ever so slightly. She was dragging her lips along Kara's chin, pressing delicate, butterfly like kisses along it, then trailing them over her cheek and moaning directly into Kara's ear again.

"You're making it really hard, Lena…" Kara groaned.

"You packing, Danvers?" she asked, and placed a hand over the crotch of Kara's skirt, and Kara gasped, because no one she'd ever been with had ever been bold enough to try something like that, and she sunk backwards, leaning against her kitchen counter. The wolfish grin on Lena's face was full of devious intent, and Kara whined slightly because it was so unfair that she was such a good person. "Or maybe you don't want me that bad?"

"It's not that!"

"Prove it!"

"If I do a little, will you go to bed?"

"Absolutely." Lena purred, and Kara groaned in response. She should have seen that coming, but she was blaming it on being under the influence. The influence of lust, and new feelings, and confusing feelings and wanting to know what Lena's hands would feel like on her bare sk- WHOA

"Show me what you got Kara." Lena went on and took a tiny step back, barely enough to even be noticeable but if Kara wanted her she would have to take her. Rao, Kara did want her. And she leaned forward to let that be know, finding Lena's mouth and initiating a kiss for the first time. It was far softer than Lena's passionate affairs, but just as good and the Kryptonian heard no complaints from the victim of her lips.

She decided to try her own luck at catching Lena off guard, and she began kissing at Lena's chin, copying what the Luthor had been doing to her moments before, and then kissing at her throat. She found where Lena's neck was the most sensitive, located her pulse point and with her hot mouth over it she began to suck, and Lena gasped out, moaning as she returned her arms around Kara's neck.

Kara had looked like a mess since they'd kissed in the club, her hair was disheveled, her glasses were askew and now she was sucking on one of her best friends' necks and it felt so good, and Lena was still a little sweaty but she didn't care because that salty taste was just a part of it all and she loved it. She didn't pull away until there was a large, purple blotch on Lena's skin, and she hoped to Rao the CEO wouldn't mind.

"Mm, Kara…" she moaned, running a hand over the spot, only for Kara to move her hand and soothe the burning on her throat with a swipe of her wet tongue, and kissing softly upon it as though that made it final. She was holding Lena by the hips, and was pushing her back, back, back… Leading her, guiding her to the bedroom, trying to be as subtle as she could. She was only able to push Lena back because she had the Luthor distracted by assaulting her neck. "Tell me what you want to do to me- no, tell me what you want me to do to you." she requested.

"God it'd be so hot if you let me just get you to bed." Kara whispered in her most sultry voice, which still sounded innocent and Lena giggled, yes Lena Luthor giggled, and Kara was almost insulted so she dragged her tongue along Lena's throat to elicit another moan. "Mmm, do you think I'm better than Supergirl?" Lena asked, once more out of nowhere.

"At what?" Kara asked hesitantly, worried this was about to turn into a fight. She hoped not because she wanted to explore this with Lena in the morning, talk about this, figure everything out and it would be hard if she stormed out because of Supergirl.

"Anything…" she whispered, her insecurity slipping through. "You just seem to admire her."

"Let me assure you Supergirl thinks you kiss much, much better than she does." she attempted, and Lena actually moaned, and they were between Kara's bedroom and her kitchen and Lena pushed her hips forward, making Kara squeak.

"God, say it again…" she asked, practically begging.

"I said you kiss better than Supergirl. You have a much better body than she does too, and you're just as good a person." Lena shouldn't be making such sexual noises from hearing these things, but Kara wasn't offended. She understood. She liked Kara, Kara kept defending Supergirl...It made sense in a weird way, and the last thing the reporter wanted was her potential love interest to feel intimidated by her other half.

Lena seemed renewed too, and she grabbed Kara and she spun the Kryptonian's hips so suddenly that Kara actually spun like a normal human. As in she hadn't let Lena spin her, she'd just been so surprised she'd done it unwittingly. Then Lena was stepping forward and Kara crashed into her kitchen table, palms flat against the table. She wasn't exactly bent over, but her hips were definitely sticking out. She was half bent over, and she didn't have time to steady herself before Lena was pressed against her, leaning over Kara's back, breasts pushing against her friend's back and her mouth against Kara's ear. She allowed her tongue to reach out and tickle the lobe of Kara's ear, whispering softly. "I've always thought you have a great ass." she said, as one of her hands, Kara couldn't tell which, reached between them to give it a squeeze.

The poor blonde was already sputtering from Lena's words alone, and when she felt the squeeze she almost bent over the rest of the way willingly. "Lena…" she whined, and it came out more sexual than intended, which only encouraged Lena, who's second hand was definitely located. It was at Kara's belly, untucking her sweater from her skirt just so that her hand could travel under it and press flat against her belly. "Lena, Lena, Lena…" she repeated, pleading for the girl to stop, even though she didn't want her to.

"God, who knew you had abs of fucking steel, Kara. Only you could pull off the innocent sweater, skirt, and glasses and look so damn good doing it. Then reveal you have crazy abs under there. You must work out like crazy!" during her entire speech Lena seemed content to let her hand roam the soft expanse of Kara's stomach, but Kara figured her hand must have gotten board because then she heard the sound of buttons snapping apart. Her skirt. She pressed back with her hips, and Lena pressed forward. "Tell me to stop, say the words…" her voice was more normal with that question.

She wasn't making it a challenge, she was not challenging Kara. She was asking for consent. She was drunk, but still asking for consent, and maybe enough time had passed. Kara shut her eyes and groaned, whimpered, and thought it through for several long minutes, all while Lena teased her. Her fingers were playing with the waistband of her panties, fuck… If there really was a God, would he or her forgive Kara for giving in…

"Promise you're sober enough."

"I'm sober enough." Lena replied right away. "If you don't want this I'll stop right now. I wanted this earlier while I was sober. I wanted this last week when you wouldn't reply. I wanted this when I was with James. I thought about it the day you walked into my office with Clark Kent." her words were slurring less, and less. "I don't want to scare you…" she whispered, seemingly in realization. She began pulling her hand out and Kara sighed heavily.

"Supergirl won't be a problem…?" Kara responded in as low a whisper, and Lena wasn't sure what Kara meant but her tone made it clear that it was important to her.

"I don't hate her Kara, I just don't like what she did. I don't trust her, I don't deny the good she does. Supergirl has nothing to do with this, unless you know something I don't?"

"No- I, yes…" Kara grit her teeth slightly, not only was she not in a proper state of mind for this, she thought she was going to explode if she didn't get some kind of release and soon. She had to be careful though, no one's feelings should get hurt, and she decided to try something else. "Lena, I think I like you…"

"I think you do too." she responded as she wiggled her fingers, and though she couldn't yet feel the dampness just a bit lower that action made it clear she knew how wet Kara was, and she had the girl of steel bent over her kitchen table, ready to touch her."You have a thing for Supergirl, Kara?" she asked, her thoughts were returning to that.

"Do it." Kara replied, and her fingers clenched until both hands were balled into tiny fists in anticipation, but she kept talking anyway. "I don't have a thing for Supergirl, I have a thing for you, for God's sake please touch me… Just once let me be bad, let me give in and I promise we can deal with everything else after…"

"Fine. But I want to look at your face when you come."

"Uh, what!?" Kara blurted out. Then her body was spun again, and Lena hoisted her onto the table, and her hand slid into Kara's panties from the top, struggling to push through her underwear but eventually she did, of course. Her fingers went lower than earlier, all the way down and she pushed her wrist up, pushing the heel of her palm up against where she knew Kara's clit would be.

Kara gasped of course, and her legs spread instinctively. She shut her eyes too, because looking at Lena was way more embarrassing than it had any right to be, especially with what she'd just said. That was one she'd never heard before. She'd heard standards like… Like 'I want to fuck you.' and 'Let me fuck you', and 'I'm going to fuck you'. Huh...Her partners hadn't been very creative thus far. Then she couldn't think about it anymore because Lena was grinding the heel of her palm up into Kara's clit over, and over, and over again and Kara began gasping every time Lena flicked her wrist. "That's it, Kara..." Lena whispered, and didn't even give Kara a chance to reply before she pushed up once more, but it was different this time. She left the pressure there, and just wiggled her wrist back and forth, working Kara's clit like it was a- a business meeting.

She was very good at it!

That wasn't saying anything about her dainty, dexterous fingers either which teased Kara's hole, which was literally crying for attention. She felt so empty, so needy. She needed something, and Lena could easily make her come with nothing but the movement she was currently doing, which was funny because normally Kara was impossible to have reach her climax, Lena wanted to go all out. Two fingers pushed Kara's nether lips apart and pushed in. Lena knew what she was doing, and Kara was more than turned on enough. There was no point in bullshitting anymore. She rammed her fingers upward as hard as she could, momentarily lifting Kara's hips off the table, her butt slamming back down onto it. The blonde's eyes had flown open in shock, and pleasure and arousal... " Oh my fuuuuuu-"

Lena slammed her fingers back up at that moment, drowning out Kara's words with another loud yelp. The third time Lena did it she added that wonderful little palm heel grinding thing that Kara already loved and elicited the sweetest moan she'd ever heard, and that was counting all of her lovers. The fourth time Kara actually swore, releasing a loud "Fuck!" and she seemed so confused. Lena knew exactly what was going through her mind, and responded accordingly. "Yes, Kara, it's supposed to feel this good." she whispered, her mouth hovering right in front of Kara's.

Then the rhythm changed and Lena went all out, pounding her fingers into Kara's achingly needy sex as if her life depended on her, which it very well may because at that exact moment Kara was thinking that if Lena stopped she was going to heat vision the ever loving fuck out of her, even if it revealed her identity to the whole damn world. Kara even pushed her hips down each time Lena slammed her fingers up. The Kryptonian was panting heavily, biting her lip. The table cracked, it was moving and Lena had to keep stepping forward because it was like Kara was trying to get away, or like her body was trying to escape subconsciously because of how much pleasure she was experiencing. There was no escape.

She didn't just finger Kara. Her fingers weren't the important part, just an extension of her body. She was fucking Kara, plain and simple. Using just her fingers she was turning the shy blonde into a whimpering, needy mess and Lena was loving every second of it. Not as much as Kara was, and her hands were gripping the edge of the table and it took all her willpower to not wrap her thighs around Lena's hips. She was worried any slight movement would make the other woman stop. She didn't want that, not when she was so close, she could feel it building. Whatever dam was holding her orgasm at bay was about to break.

Lena knew it too, and she was ready, and willing. Not just ready and willing, she wanted it. She didn't want to just crack the dam, she wanted to break the fucking thing apart. She wanted to tear the gates to Kara's orgasm down and turn the girl into a puddle at her feet, she wanted Kara to know she could please her better than anyone in her life ever had. Fuck, she just wanted to see the look on her face when Kara came. She placed her free hand on Kara's belly, and growled "Do it…"

Kara whimpered, then shrieked. She threw her head back violently, and her glasses went flying off of her face, breaking on the ground. Her muscles, the ones Lena was having her hand hover over in her belly, began clenching and loosening. That was the final sign, and then her cunt began pulsing and Kara's mind went blank. It hit her in one go, it was like all the pleasure Lena had delivered came back, except this time it was all at once time. She lost control, and her fingers dug into the wood of the table, and the poor thing never stood a chance. Her fingers went through like butter, but Lena didn't notice because all she could focus on was Kara face. Her face which had screwed up in intense pleasure, her face which was flushed and beautiful, her face which was currently shouting "Fuck, Lena!" as her entire body shook and came undone.

Lena wasn't cruel. She helped Kara ride out her orgasm, pumping her fingers in and out of the girl to the rhythm of the waves of her pleasure. As her orgasm began to fade, so too did Lena's fingers slow and when she was sure she'd wrenched every last drop of pleasure that she could from Kara she stopped her movements and released her hand, fingers glistening. A reward for a job well done.

Kara was dead. She tried to stand, and it was she who had to steady herself on Lena, but she wasn't fast enough. She actually collapsed to her knees, and looked up at Lena, her innocent, blue eyes confused. Even just being on her knees was tough, they were wobbly so instead she shifted to sit on her butt, eyes still looking up at Lena. "I…"

"What? Never been fucked like that before?" Lena asked, voice ringing with pride.

"Never…" she responded and chuckled shyly, shaking her head. "If you had any idea what you just did…" Not one of her boyfriend had ever gotten her to come so hard that her limbs were weak. To say that was good would be an insult, and Rao she wanted more.

"Let's see Supergirl do that." Lena grinned, hoping she was being clever, and she eyed her hand with great interest.

"Oh, Lena… I promise Supergirl can't do that."

That just seemed to boost Lena's mood further, and she stuck her fingers into her mouth, sucking them clean of Kara's juices. She hummed contently, and if she wanted more she knew where to get there. There was currently a small puddle in Kara's underwear. She could probably ring out Kara's panties if she wanted to, or simply lick the excess that had been sliding down her thighs, and she hadn't broken eye contact with Kara during the whole thing, embarrassing the poor girl to no end. Even with that look though, Kara could tell she wanted to say something.

"What?" Kara asked, eyeing the Luthor suspiciously, bracing herself for some bad pun, or some Supergirl comment.

"Nothing. It's just… Consent tastes _really_ sweet."

Yeah. Even Kara laughed. Then… Then she wondered what happened next.


	2. Reversing The Roles

Ironically enough it seemed the rest of the night did not hold exactly what Kara had anticipated. Not that the Kryptonian really knew what to expect. The problem was that everything had happened so quickly, she'd flip-flopped so intensely it was a wonder she hadn't given herself whiplash of some kind. She'd gone from not believing she'd had feelings for a good friend of hers, who happened to be female, to saving said friend to then having that exact friend all over her. Quite literally. The memory of those sloppy, drunk kisses is something Kara had a feeling she would treasure for the remainder of her days. It had been utterly different to anything else she'd ever experienced, and not once had she witnessed such passion for someone. Especially not for herself! Nor did she know she was capable of as much lust as she'd displayed for Lena, and Rao she'd tried to be good... She really, really had! How was she supposed to have resisted Lena Luthor sliding a hand into her freaking panties, and commenting on her ass!

That was about all the drunk CEO had in her for the night though. She'd kept that hard gaze on Kara for a moment and she seemed so proud of herself, her face was practically lighting up from the way she was beaming down at Kara. It made the shyer blonder giggle nervously, almost like she was a school girl on Krypton once more, when you didn't know true love but liked to pretend. It brought her back to a time where when one would lock eyes with the crush, both would turn away in utter embarrassment and that was exactly what Kara did. She turned away as her cheeks flared to announce her feelings anyway. Lena didn't respond though, didn't say anything and when it became apparent she wasn't going to the heroine shifted her deep blue eyes back towards Lena and barely had time to react.

That smile she'd been sporting moments before had disappeared and Kara yelped because she knew what was coming. She scrambled back using only the force in her arms, because her legs still felt like jelly (which was funny because no supervillain had tired her out the way Lena had with only one orgasm). Lena's face had contorted, her smile vanished and she just seemed confused more than anything. Then it was absolute terror. The color drained from her face faster than a speeding bullet, and she'd began doubling over. It was as she doubled over that Kara pushed herself backwards with that little yelp. Lena unleashed something a lot more disgusting than an orgasm, and she vomited almost violently. Then she whimpered, and leaned against the wall to catch herself because she almost fell. Thankfully she didn't or she would have fallen into it… And that would have honestly really, really sucked for her.

Kara was ready though. She scrambled to her weakened legs and rushed to Lena's side. Their moment wasn't forgotten and Kara knew if the roles were reversed she'd be worried that she'd ruined everything, and she didn't want Lena to feel that way. "It's fine Lena, it's fine. You just had a little too much to drink…" she was cooing it to her drunk friend. Friend…? Was it lover now? Girlfriend? Oh, Rao, it would have to be dealt with later. She hoisted one of Lena's arms around her shoulders, and bent down to scoop the girl up. She cradled the poor, sick, drunken Lena against her chest tightly and pressed a kiss ever-so-softly to her forehead."Alright, let's get you to bed."

"Finally…" Lena groaned into Kara's ear, her breath making the blonde wrinkle her face up. It was amazing how much vomiting could change one's breath instantly, but even with this turn of events Kara wouldn't have changed it for anything in the world. Her nethers were still tingling pleasantly, and the force of her orgasm kept coming back to her mind and it made it more difficult to behave than should be allowed. Lena was definitely no longer in any fit state to give consent. How had she been so lucid just a little while ago? Maybe she hadn't been as sober as she had seemed, and that was a disturbing, haunting thought to Kara. The only good thing about Lena being this drunk is that she wouldn't remember nearly puking all over Kara after getting her off. Hopefully she'd remember everything from before. Rao, Kara hoped so. Otherwise there was going to be a lot of explaining to do when the morning arrived.

She sat Lena on the bed and the poor, exhausted girl leaned forward. She rested her whole weight on Kara and groaned again and Kara truly felt bad for her friend. After all, if she'd had a bit more tact at their lunch it was entirely possible Lena would not be in the sad predicament she currently found herself. On the other side of the coin, however, if she'd handled things a little more gracefully would they still have ended up in Kara's apartment? The girl of steel was unsure, it was hard to tell. She might not have gone through all the thinking she had during the day, and Lena never would have wound up at the club. Lena never would have needed saving at the club, so Kara may never have realized these deeply hidden feelings for the Luthor _. Stop, stop, stop Kara. Later. Deal with this later…_

Lena had taken to muttering something incomprehensible, but the determined look she was sporting made it appear like it was of utmost importance. Her brows furrowed closer together, and she even wagged a finger at Kara for effect. It was in complete contrast to her usual serious self, and goofy wasn't a word Kara would have ever attributed to her friend before tonight. It felt good; it felt right. "Arms up." Kara ordered, and surprisingly Lena complied. "Butt up too, c'mon." and she raised her hips from the bed. It made it easier for Kara to lift the dress from Lena's body. It was… Agonizing, though the Kryptonian didn't want to admit to that. She'd just discovered her attraction to girls, and there was an all-too willing participant with a possibly flawless body and Kara was reduced to 'look, don't touch.' What was a superhero to do, but the right thing?

Undressing Lena had been such a bad idea, Kara was sure of that the moment the expensive dress was held in her hands. It wasn't like she hadn't seen women's bodies before. She was one herself! She'd seen Alex in her undies a whole bunch of times too, in changing rooms, on television… None of those could have prepared her for Lena Luthor though. Kara was close to fanning herself, because the temperature in her bedroom had suddenly risen several hundred degrees. Enough that she felt it even through her unbreakable skin, except, wait… No, the temperature was the same that was just her freaking loins! Oh, Rao, that was bad… That was such a stupid way to put things, and Kara was growing flustered and embarrassed which wa stupid because Lena wasn't even coherent enough to know! Not could the CEO read her thoughts. She was aroused. That was how she should have put it.

Lena was like a sculpture because there was naught a flaw on her body. From head to toe she was rather tanned, and every inch of her seemed to call to Kara, begging her to touch, and explore and _feel_. From Lena's perfectly manicured toes, to the long, soft strands that cascaded down her back in a beautiful waterfall she was flawless. Yes, Kara was repeating such things in her head. The Luthor had legs that appeared never ending, and the panties sculpted to her smooth body beautifully, hugging her crotch and exposing the perfect cameltoe. Her stomach wasn't as muscular as Kara, her abs not nearly as pronounced but it was smooth, and looked so, so soft. Her body was a perfect hourglass shape, and her breasts were a perfect handful. Her bra was black, and lacy and pushed her breasts higher upon her chest to make them appear bigger than they actually were, but Kara found it unneeded, because their size suited her just fine, and she imagined palming them would fill her hand perfectly. When Lena craned her neck it made Kara wonder what it would feel like to have her mouth on that skin, even though she had actually done that. That was the only part of Lena that Kara had managed to get her mouth on.

Lena garbled something out, laughed, then fell backwards on the bed in a fit of hysterical laughter, curling up into herself. It wasn't quite the fetal position, it was more like… A ball. It made Kara smile, a goofy smile that had no meaning, no reason to be but it came anyway. She sighed in relief, and her hormones started to relax after that adorable display. She moved closer to where Lena's head had landed and leaned down to kiss her head again. "I'll be back to tuck you in." she whispered, and Lena hummed appreciatively in response, and that made Kara's stomach do a backflip. Hopefully she wouldn't be the one to puke next.

She walked slowly, and quietly out of her bedroom, and when she was well out of sight she engaged some of that Kryptonian speed and with it she had the kitchen cleaned up in seconds. She made the extra effort to take that particular bag of trash out right away too, because she didn't want it to stink. When she returned to her room, Lena was still there. Hadn't moved in fact, and Kara picked up her dress. She wanted to wash it but… A dress like this probably couldn't go in the washing machine. She didn't want to take the risk, even though she was certain Lena would hardly be upset. Instead she folded it up, neatly placed it on a plastic bag and set it on the nightstand that was beside the bed on the side Lena had claimed as her own in her drunken haze. Then she pulled out a simple sweater and a pair of plain looking pants and laid them atop the bag. Like this if Lena woke up before her, she would have something to wear. Kara just couldn't get over how much she was fussing over Lena Luthor. Girl could take care of herself, yet there Kara was… Fussing.

With her chores out of the way, Kara stripped down to her undies too,and sighed heavily as she crawled into the bed. She moved Lena around until she was able to pull her under the comforter with her, and she wrapped the two of them up nice and tight. The warmth from the blanket wasn't sufficient for Lena, if her actions were anything to go by. She squirmed and wiggled her way closer to Kara, nestling herself comfortably into the Kryptonian's side, her chest resting on Kara's shoulder. She hummed again, and smiled sleepily. Then Kara learned something new about her friend, not for the first time that night.

Lena Luthor _snored_!

She didn't snore in that cute way either, no. This was a thunderous sound, the kind of snoring that could tear down the four walls to Kara's apartment. Hell, Kara was sure she hadn't been that loud when she'd came earlier. It was impressive, and Kara was holding back a fit of giggles. No, there was nothing cute about it but that didn't stop it from being the most adorable thing Kara had ever seen. She was starting to realize how much trouble she was in, with that thought. Oh she had it for Lena, she had it bad. She hadn't even fully realized it when Lena had been trying to play cave explorers with her pussy earlier. She'd been a fool for thinking she'd realized the depths of her feelings at the club, and it was starting to bite her in the ass. It should have been a simple matter to curl up beside Lena and drift to sleep, except her mind was playing the anxiety game with her.

This wasn't just some drunken hookup. She didn't want it to be one anyway, but what would happen if morning came and Lena didn't remember what had happened? How was Kara to explain the CEO had ended up in bed with her and they hadn't fu- had sex? Would Lena even believe her. Oh, Rao, if the last memory of Kara when she awoke was of their fight would she think Kara had taken advantage of her?

Oh, no, had she? Taken advantage of Lena? That hadn't been her intention. She wasn't like that, no, she was Kara Danvers, good girl. She was better than that, and she'd been raised better than to take advantage of her friends. She'd had those morals instilled into her on two separate worlds, so surely she couldn't have done the wrong thing, because Kara was a good person, not some… Sexual predator. No, Lena had wanted this. Lena had consented, Lena had assured her everything was fun. Lena had seemed sober in those moments, and even though she hadn't been completely sober, she'd been sober enough to give consent. Except… She'd been asking for Kara's consent. Did that make everything better, or worse? If Lena remembered only parts of the night it would look like Kara had used her to get off!

Kara spent hours with lena snoring into her ear and drooling on her shoulder. She was sleeping like a baby, completely unaware of the moral dilemma currently raging inside of Kara's head. It proved to be a rough night for Kara, and when the sun was already filtering through her blinds and sunlight tickled her and Lena's faces she still hadn't slept a wink and still wasn't sure that she'd done the right thing. She'd cemented the fact that she liked Lena though, but she flipped between that making her feel better and smacking her with guilt. It was good that she liked Lena, it meant even if she had used her she hadn't intended to. She wanted to see Lena again, she wanted feelings, and dates and… And she had no idea if that was what Lena wanted, because she couldn't take the word of a drunk girl.

When Lena's eyes began fluttering awake, Kara was filled with a sense of dread. Just like that all the good feelings she'd felt the night before evaporated and her body tensed up. She wanted to say something, even a simple 'good morning' would have sufficed, instead she waited silently as Lena did the drunk girl thing. She groaned and reached for her head, which was no doubt throbbing. She blinked a few times and leaned up, taking a look around to figure out where she was. It was during the searching phase that she came face-to-face with a very nervous looking Kara, who was trying to not chew her lip to shreds.

"Oh… Oh, God. Kara?" she asked, reaching towards the blonde to pat at her face. She wanted to make sure Kara was in fact real, and not some post-drunken hallucination. She didn't say anything further right away, so Kara still hadn't discerned if she was upset or not, but she knew she suddenly felt extremely naked, and she pulled the blankets up to cover everything below her chin. Lena was working through the broken pieces of her memories from the night before, and though Kara had no way of knowing it she remembered a surprising amount. She regretted nothing. That paled in importance compared to the fact that she'd slobbered all over Kara's shoulder. Lena wiped her own mouth first, then Kara's shoulder under the covers and smiled bashfully. "Sorry."

"No, no, no it's fine. Totally fine, right? What's a little drool between… Friends?" she'd paused momentarily, trying to find the right term. She flinched too, because she wasn't sure she'd picked the right one. Lena just observed her in silence, and Kara wondered if she was being judged. "Close your eyes." she suddenly demanded, and Lena quirked a brow at that. She was beginning to become more aware, and she was fairly certain she knew why Kara wanted her to close her eyes.

"Really, Kara?"

"Yes."

"I've seen it all before you know." she tried to sound like she was teasing.

"I know! Just… Turn around!"

"Kara…."

"Lena…"

"Kara!"

"Lena!"

Lena couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips from their little exchange, because it reminded her of the night before. She didn't want to make her friend feel any more self-conscious than she already was, and if she knew Kara, which she did, the poor girl was probably having a full blown crisis in her mind. She made a show of bringing her hands up to her eyes, covering both of them. "I don't recall you asking me to turn around when I had my fingers in you-"

"Lena!" Kara cut her off quickly, because the absolute last thing the Kryptonian wanted was for Kara to finish that sentence. Her hand was on Lena's mouth alarmingly fast, shutting the Luthor up on the spot. She took to laughing instead, and Kara mused on whether or not that was more or less embarrassing, then realized it didn't matter. She cheated a little, using some of her speed to escape the bed and throw on a shirt that was at least three sizes too big and went down past even her knees. The sudden gust of wind had alarmed Lena, and she peeked through her fingers to find an already dressed Kara pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed, and she tried to reassure her with a smile.

"You don't do this often do you, Kara…? The waking up beside someone like this?" Lena kept judgement out of her voice, she was in no position to judge. It was partially her fault, Kara had arrived at the last moment to save her from doing something stupid. Kara Danvers had been there for her since day one, and had proven herself a true friend again last night. Also showing Lena the poor girl had been undeserving of the harsh treatment from their not so amicable lunch.

"Never. I don't think I've ever had sex with someone I hadn't at least been on several dates with… Mon-El waited for-" Kara stopped the flow of words, because if she started talking she'd ramble about something completely unrelated to whatever conversation they were actually having. She brought her hands together, and interlocked the fingers on her fists, resting the linked hands under her chin. "That doesn't matter." she concluded, and tried to think of something more relevant. "Not that we even had sex? Did we? Have sex? I mean… When two girls… At what point does it become sex?" her inexperience was suddenly showing, and she was searching for a hail mary. Could she have a do-over on her first Lesbian sexual experience? Did she want one? No, she didn't because that had been… Perfect.

"Do you think we had sex?" Lena responded simply. It wasn't that she wanted to not answer Kara, but she knew the reporter was on a journey of sorts in that moment, and there were some things Lena couldn't tell her friend. Kara would have to figure her feelings out on her own. Mostly. Lena could help her a little.

"I… Don't know." she answered at first, bobbing her head up and down before realizing she did in fact know the answer. "Yes, we did. Well… I had sex. You didn't have anything. I'm sorry, is that rude!" she brought a hand up to cover the horrified expression on her face.

The sound of creaking from the bed was heard, and then it stopped. Either Lena had intended to say something else and had changed her mind or she was changing the subject. If it was the latter it was unclear if it was for her own benefit or Kara's. "Did you leave clothes out for me because I puked all over my dress?"

"Not all over it, most of it ended up on the floor…" Kara answered nervously, pushing herself to her tiptoes, trying to get a look at Lena's face, but the CEO was looking away from her and staring intently at the shirt and pants Kara had left for her.

"Kara."

"Yes, I did. Is that bad?"

Lena unfolded the shirt and began pulling it on. The pants followed, pulling them up her legs. It was the worst time for Kara to notice how damn good Lena's ass looked in those panties, and when her friend turned around Kara was caught in the act, caught red handed and she averted her gaze as quickly as she could even though it was too late. "Is there something that's caught your attention?" Lena inquired as she fluffed her hair out, trying to get loose strands out from the back of the shirt. 'It's not bad." she went on, before Kara tried to answer the teasing question and puked verbally everywhere. "It's just…" She was approaching Kara then, and she pulled her friend into a hug. "No one's ever done something so sweet for me before. Surprised me."

"I would have cleaned your dress, but I was worried I'd ruin it." she whined "I'm sorry."

"Kara, I'm going to go make some coffee for you, because I can tell you haven't slept and you're going to need it. Take a few minutes to process, then come drink your coffee and we can talk after." she spoke cooly, unemotionally and it wasn't out of intention of making Kara nervous. Kara needed a little bit of guidance, a bit of structure and Lena hoped to provide that. She wanted to show Kara everything was okay, and she wasn't going to be all awkward. Lena couldn't bear it if Kara went back to avoiding her after all this. She didn't even wait for Kara to reply, and she kissed the blonde's head in a funny reversal of actions, hoping that hadn't been too uncomfortable, and stepped with quick, lithe steps out of Kara's bedroom and towards the kitchen.

The apartment fell into silence, except for the noises of Lena preparing the hot beverages from the kitchen. Kara stayed in the bedroom for several minutes, mulling things over. Lena didn't seem mad at least, but she knew there were things both would have to say. Even if it was incredibly uncomfortable, a conversation would need to be had. It was with that in mind that Kara willed herself out of her bedroom, peeking out before fully making her way into the dining room, where Lena had taken a seat. She was scrolling through her phone, steaming mug of coffee in front of her, and another set at the spot beside her. Kara pulled the chair out, cleared her throat and took a seat.

"I shouldn't have done anything." Kara started. "You were so drunk, I'm sorry. You seemed sober enough when we got here, but then you puked and I'm so sorry Lena. I didn't mean to take advantage of you." the distress on Kara's face was too real, she actually seemed like she might cry and Lena set her phone down, reaching a hand out to reassuringly squeeze Kara's shoulder.

"You did no such thing." she said, and Kara turned away, so Lena forced the blue-eyed beauty to look at her by turning her head by force. "You didn't. I was drunk, but I meant everything I said yesterday. I wanted to touch you, Kara, you didn't use me. It's important you know that. You don't need the added stress of that while you're trying to figure everything else out. You can take as much time as you need. I just don't want to lose you again, please?" the sincerity in Lena's voice is what nearly broke Kara.

"It was still wrong." Kara whispered out, and stifled back a sob. "Not because of the whole lesbian thing." she quickly added, waving a hand in front of her to shoo the idea away. "I should know better, I'm better than that Lena. It felt so right, at the time, but now I feel like it was all wrong."

"You don't have to, because I mean it when I say I wouldn't change a thing about what happened last night…" Lena swallowed thickly, because she didn't know where Kara was emotionally. Her own feelings had been festering inside of her for a while now, and it was far too soon to say she was in love with Kara Danvers, but there was definitely something there. "Kara, I've wanted to kiss you for months. It's still fuzzy, yes, but I can still feel your lips against mine… So soft, so supple… I can recall the feeling of your skin under my fingertips, I can still recall the way your mouth felt against my skin, divine. Kara, I can remember asking you for _permission_." she tried to make that last point stick. "We were both _consenting_ adults, I promise."

Then Lena sighed. "But if you regret it or anything, I'll understand. Just please don't vanish again. I know I reacted poorly at lunch. It was unbecoming of me, I know, and I'm sorry I slapped you, I hope you forgive me."

"I totally deserved it!" she exclaimed, reaching for Lena's hand and covering it with both of her own, the way Lena had done to her yesterday. "But I don't think you're bad because you're a Luthor, I don't think you're bad at all. I think that dream was more… About my fears than it was about you." she shook her head from side to side. "I'm just- I've never… I'm trying to… God, Lena, if I used you…"

Kara was going to need a lot of reassurance, and Lena was okay with that. She was going to try and comfort Kara was best she could, help her figure her feelings out, even if they led her on a path that didn't involve them trying to figure this out together. That's what a good friend would do. And Lena was a good friend. Then Kara's phone dinged. Then it dinged again, then a third time and Kara frowned. She truly seemed rueful as she picked up her phone, pretty blue eyes widening.

"Oh, God, Lena I don't want you to think this is about you, but I really have to go." Kara frowned as she stood, sad to lose the contact of Lena's skin against her own. "I'm so, so sorry, Lena. It's Alex, she needs me for something." she'd never felt more guilty about lying in her life, especially since it was a lie wrapped in truth. "We'll talk about this, please?"

Lena hardly looked offended, instead she nodded understandingly. "I understand. I'd love to discuss this, tonight maybe?" even with everything going on, she sounded hopeful.

"Yes! Definitely, yes!" Kara had been backing up the whole time as she spoke, and unaware of the space around her, backed right into her wall. She groaned, then rushed into her room to change. She used her x-ray vision to make sure Lena wasn't following and threw her Supergirl costume on, then threw on civilian clothes on over top of it. She did so at normal human speed, too. Lena was smart and she shouldn't give her friend any reason to suspect anything. Both Supergirl and non-Supergirl related. So of course with her rotten luck Lena's next question was directly related to that, even though the dark haired beauty didn't know it.

"What the hell happened to your kitchen table, by the way?" she called out, curiously.

"You did that." Kara responded without even pausing to think about her words, then cursed under her breath. 'Stupid, Kara, stupid…"

"I did? How!?" she called out with a laugh. "I don't remember being the one against the table. Maybe I'm the Kryptonian" she teased, and Kara sighed in relief.

She was out of her room, fully dressed, and walking quickly towards her door. "Make yourself at home, stay as long as you want, uh there's leftover chinese in the fridge and I will… See you later." she opened the door mid sentence, and shut it behind her. Then it opened again, and the bashful blonde peeked her head in, "And have a good day." she said, shutting the door for good afterwards.

Lena just smiled.

"You seem distracted today." Alex screamed, good naturedly, elbowing Kara lightly on the shoulder. "What's up?"

Kara was just landing in the DEO when Alex had went up to her. It had already been several hours since she'd left Lena in her apartment and she'd been too afraid to check her phone. She was scared, because she didn't know what would be worse. If Lena had texted her, or if she found her phone void of new messages from her friend. Both meant something, neither necessarily good because even as Kara tried to consider all the possible options on what to say when they spoke, she was coming up blank. It wasn't so much the gay thing, either.

She wasn't gay, she was pretty sure. She'd been in love with Mon-El, had enjoyed getting physical with him. If she had to put a label on it she was bi-sexual, but that wasn't really something she cared about. Love was love, was love. She couldn't care less if it was between a man a woman, a man and a man, a woman and a woman, an alien and a human or… Anything else. What truly mattered were the feelings' in one's heart, and it was her heart that was confusing her. Oh, she was shocked to find out she was attracted to women, or at the very least Lena, but that didn't make it a bad thing. It was only a bad thing if it didn't go anywhere, and Lena had been the perfect gentleman in the morning (haha), and had assured Kara everything was fine, but there was still that nagging, anxious voice in the back of her head that told her she'd behaved inappropriately.

"You're doing it again." Alex accused with a playful grin, pushing her sister to no avail, both feet remaining firmly planted on the ground.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Alex."

She was glad she was playing at superheroing today. When she put on the costume it made her more confident, she was less bumbling and nervousness. Less shy and scared. Everything became clear when she was Supergirl, she had a clear goal in mind and it was easy. The symbol on her chest was no longer for her alone, but for everyone. She, too, was a symbol. Of hope, and it was her duty, nay, her responsibility to be better. To make the right choices, to live up to her cousin's example. Doing that required a degree of confidence, something Kara never seemed to lack when she was Supergirl. "I just have a lot on my mind." she said dismissively as a follow up comment.

"Well, let's talk it through. Big supervillain I should know about." Alex wasn't trying to be nosey, she just wanted to help and she didn't know it but was in a unique position to do so. Between being Kara's sister and having gone through the whole 'I'm gay' thing just a year or two ago, her advice would be invaluable if Kara could just focus and tell her. She was waiting for Kara's reply, all while they wandered through an empty hall, pausing in the middle of it because no one was around.

"Just… You can not judge me, understood." she raised a finger, poking Alex's chest with it.

"Cross my heart, hope to die." she grinned, tilting her head so that her hair did that thing where it cupped her face. Most would agree, Alex was way too cute to be a badass, alien hunting, secret agent. "What'd you do?"

"More...Who." Kara replied, giving that patented, crooked, Kryptonian smile she'd mastered so well. Alex was an expert in Karaology at this point, could read all the signs without fail. That smile usually meant Kara had done something stupid, knew it, and needed validation. This time, she'd done a person.

"Kara Danvers!" Alex laughed, slapping Kara on the arm as hard as she could, knowing she'd never feel it anyway. "Since when do you hook up with strangers." Alex was accusing, albeit playfully.

"Shhh!" Kara growled, glancing around to make sure no one had overheard. "You said you wouldn't judge! It wasn't exactly a stranger either, by the way…" she continued speaking in a loudish whisper.

"Oh my God, who was it? Was it Winn? Oh my God, did Barry come by from Earth-1?" The look Kara was giving Alex was terrifying, and let Alex know that the who didn't matter. "Right, okay, what are you asking me then?"

"They were pretty drunk, I actually saved her from going home with some skeezy dude, and I don't know what I was thinking." Kara sighed, unaware of her slip of the tongue. "I was told everything was fine, and it didn't really go that far...Kind of. It's hard to explain Alex, I'm just worried I took advantage of this person…" When Kara looked up Alex's jaw was just… Hanging there. She wasn't saying anything, even though Kara was sure that she'd have plenty to say.

"Kara…"

"I know! If they say it's fine, it's probably fine right? I just always feel like I have to be better than that! They were really drunk, Alex. I feel awful but at the same time…" The good memories replaced the anxiety, and Kara sighed in dreamy remembrance, leaning back against the hallway wall."God, it felt so good Alex… I never knew I could feel that good." Kara's voice was dropping then, the dreamy sigh replaced with a more… Husky tone. "I didn't know I could come that fuc-"

"Kara!"

"Rao, right, I'm sorry! See, I never say stuff like that! I'm all over the place!" Kara was back to herself, though her cheeks were a little redder than they'd been before her impromptu confession. "I think I want to explore this, but I don't know how-"

"Kara!"

"I just don't know what to do, Alex…"

"Kara!"

Kara wasn't stopping. "I'm not a sexual predator, Alex! I'm a good person."

"KARA!"

Kara jumped, swallowed and shook her head. 'Sorry."

"You said her."

"I said what?"

"Her, Kara. You said her. I saved 'her'." Alex let that hang in the air for a moment. "You said her."

Kara's hand flew to her mouth, and she completely turned her body away from her sister, grumbling under her breath.

"Kara, who was it?"

Kara grumbled.

"Kara…"

"Lena."

Alex gasped louder than she ever had in her entire life. "You?" she raised a hand, and parted two fingers. "And Lena!?" she asked, and did the same with her other hand, before bringing the two hands together in a very suggestive motion, just in time for Kara to turn around and swat her fingers interlocked hands.

"Alex, gross!" Kara cried out, and was wearing the most panicked look on her face, but then she was smiling dopily, leaning into Alex and whispering. "It was actually super good though." and then she groaned, leaning back into the wall.

Alex was smiling too, and trying to process the whole thing. "I've never seen you like this Kara." and she meant it. They were sisters, they talked. About everything. Kara hadn't been this goofy and smiley when she'd been crushing on Jimmy, hadn't reacted so silly when she'd finally slept with Mon-El, hadn't hurt her cheeks with smiling quite as much when Mon-El had stayed instead of going back to the future with the Legion. This wasn't some small thing, so Alex would treat it as something serious, and important. "It was that good?"

"Hush!" Kara hissed, but she was still smiling and then she nodded.

Alex pondered for a few moments. "Kara, I'll be real honest. I don't think you could take advantage of Lena Luthor if you tried. She's a badass." She glared "Not as much as me." she added, for good measure, but still. "But still a badass. You probably shouldn't be sleeping with too drunk girls, but I'm sure you knew what you were doing."

"I just sort of lost myself, I've never been like that…"

"If Lena says it's fine, then it's probably fine sweetie." Alex patted her shoulder.

"I just...I gotta figure it out." she sighed.

"You will."

There was no more time to discuss it though. "Supergirl! There's been an explosion downtown! Those people could use you!'

"Up, up and away…" Kara muttered.

So, maybe Kara had chickened out. Just a little. She'd made some lame excuse to Lena, that she definitely hadn't bought and had called Kara out on it. She told Kara to take as much as she needed though, and that Lena would be around if she needed to talk. Kara had felt guilty immediately afterwards. She'd decided there was something she needed to do though, there was only one way to truly ascertain Lena's state of mind the night before. That meant Kara had to be at least as drunk as Lena had been, and establish whether she would have been able to give consent. It was a flawed, terrible plan… But it was the only thing Kara though would quell the never ending questions that assaulted her mind and made her anxious. If everything was fine, then she'd talk to Lena… And see where things would go. If she discovered she'd basically used her possible love interest, then… She'd apologize and still try to start something with lena? She was still unclear on what she would do, exactly. She liked Lena!

The first drink had gotten her drunk, it was some strong shit. She'd felt it right away, and she remembered exactly how she'd felt the last time she'd gotten drunk and the word 'floaty' came to mind. She was in a fun drunk stage, it felt good, and pleasant and her extremities were tingling. The second drink made being drunk not quite so pleasant. Instead of sort of unsteady everything was suddenly spinning, and for some reason Kara had to keep adjusting her glasses. Not to mention the fact that absolutely everything was incredibly funny. The third, and final drink, pushed Kara far beyond 'white girl wasted', and she could barely stand, let alone walk. She leaned against the wall, walking along it as though gravity were pushing her sideways, and she was laughing hysterically the whole time.

The bartender shook her head, and somehow convinced Kara to sit down on the stool. The poor Kryptonian was the last one around, and she wasn't quite sure when everyone else had gone home. She looked through Kara's phone, and the last person she'd been texting was Lena so that was who she called. Kara's eyes widened unevenly, and she leaned forward, and whispered. "Shhhh...You can't." she slurred out.

"Hey, is this a Lena… I got a Kara Danvers here." Everyone knew Kara as Alex's sister here, and Maggie's friend. Though Maggie was long gone. "She's… A little drunk, think you can pick her up."

"Oh no, you can't bring Lena here!" Kara exclaimed! "She's a human!" she whispered, far too loudly with both palms pressed flat against the bar, trying to crawl over it to reclaim her phone. It didn't work, and Lena was given the address and assured the bartender she was on her way. She'd tried to explain to Kara she was the only one around, so their cover wouldn't be blown. It didn't work and Kara panicked and decided to walk outside. Then, when she was outside, she decided to walk home. She didn't make it very far before Lena's car pulled up beside her on the street, and upon seeing her Kara gasped.

"You look...Like my sister!" She exclaimed, but even drunk she knew that was wrong, and it was also the funniest thing ever. Except Lena hadn't seen her drunk last time, and wouldn't get the joke so it was lost on her, so instead she tried to take it as a compliment because Alex was pretty, after all.

"Thanks. Why don't you get in, Kara? I'll bring you home."

Kara snickered, and stepped towards the car, stumbling and catching herself on it, falling into another fit of laughter and sliding down the side of the car until her butt was pressed firmly to the ground. "Oh, wow, the car got bigger…"

Lena was out within seconds, trying her best not to laugh at the poor girl, and just like Kara was feeling guilty. She hadn't expected, or wanted her friend to go get wasted over what had happened. She thought that talking about talking about it had been the right move, then when Kara had bailed Lena had figured giving her a bit of space was the right move. Now she was questioning all of those decisions, all while she helped Kara off the ground and the blonde seemed to be trying to climb on top of Lena, and it was impossible to get a read on Kara's true feelings. She loaded the blonde into her car, buckled her in, and then sat down beside her.

"I didn't think you were gonna get drunk tonight, Kara."

Kara gasped. "Neither did I!" she giggled out. "But I had to...Check." she whined, leaning her head on Lena's shoulder. "I had to be like you were yesterday, so that I could know if I was a bad friend."

Nothing in the whole world could have prepared Lena for hearing that. Kara was still on that? The poor girl was so worried that she'd taken advantage of Lena that she'd gotten trashed out of her mind to see if she was capable of saying no, just to prove she hadn't been a bad frend to Lena? It was hard to believe just the previous day, Lena had slapped her across the face. She could never have suspected Kara would go to such lengths to make sure Lena was safe, emotionally. Now it was her turn to take care of Kara.

"Kara, you were fine. Look…" She was trying not to laugh again, because Kara was too adorable, distracted by the window and pressing her face right up against it. Lena snapped her fingers a couple of times before she had Kara's undivided attention again, even though she was slowly leaning forward, seemingly unable to stop herself. "Let's put this to rest right now okay? No, Kara.." She lifted the girl's chin. "Look at me. Do you want to have sex, right now?" Lena finally asked with a raised brow. She wasn't trying to put her friend on the spot, just trying to prove a point.

Kara blinked those beautiful, innocent blue eyes at her and started laughing. She was slapping Lena's shoulder lightly, and snorting in between fits of heavy laughter. "I can't… Do that! I'm drunk!" she said, and she continued to laugh. There was some unheard joke in the air it seemed, one only Kara could understand. "I'm..Drunk." she repeated, just as the car stopped, and her face grew more serious.

Lena stepped out of the car from her side, much to Kara's dismay, she whined loudly, pleading for Lena to come back. All of that was quickly forgotten as Lena opened Kara's door, and she gasped before throwing her arms around Lena's neck, beginning to cry. "Lena, I thought you were gone!" she said, following it with the most heartbreaking sniffle Lena had ever heard.

She helped unbuckle her friend, sent her driver home and helped Kara make it all the way up to her apartment. It was a struggle for the drunk girl, and Lena had been thoroughly convinced that Kara might not make it without severe injury. It took at least an hour to get up those damned stairs and there'd been much laughter, many hugs and a few almost-kisses, that Lena had stopped. She did want to kiss Kara, but she was trying to prove a point here. Trying to show responsibility fell on both of them. Also, she hadn't been drunk as Kara last night, not even close. Kara's worries might have had merit if Lena had been this drunk.

When they finally got to Kara's apartment Lena unlocked the door while the drunk blonde clung to her. She was having trouble keeping her balance, with two arms linked around her neck, and the added challenge of unlocking the door while Kara threatened to take them both to the ground was noted. When the door opened Kara grew overzealous and tried to rush in, and really did take the two women to the ground in a questionable act of strength. There was a lot of tumbling and Kara ended up on top of Lena, laughing and as she was trying to get herself back up the look in her eyes changed. It was like she was noticing, truly noticing Lena for the first time that night, and there was something behind them. Lena was worried it was lust, but it proved to be something far sweeter, as Kara whispered in all of her slurred glory "You're scho pretty." and then struggled to her feet. She stumbled into her house, catching herself on the kitchen table. "I just wanted to make sure I like, liked you. Y'know? I know...That you know, that I know that you actually don't know…"

"Oh, Kara, I wish I could decipher your drunken gibberish, but that's a feat beyond even my intellect. You're incredibly sweet though." Lena exclaimed as she shut the door behind them. "I'll gladly hold your hair if you need to vomit, but please don't." Lena went on, removing her coat and leaving it on the back of one of the chairs.

"We're...Not gonna have sex tonight?" Kara asked, greatly concerned on that fact, and Lena just shook her head no as she brought Kara back towards her bedroom, and helped her climb into bed without much fuss, leaving her fully dressed. Only because when she'd tried to help Kara out of her clothes she'd lost it, and began blabbering about how Lena couldn't undress her, because she was wearing something bad underneath. That had made Lena more curious, but she respected Kara's wished and tucked her in, fully clothed. Lena had intended on taking the couch, but her friend had given her the saddest puppy dog eyes, and pleaded for her to join her. Lena couldn't refuse to she crawled in fully clothed as well.

"No sex?" Kara asked, again.

"No, not tonight Kara."

"Another night?"

"I think so, if that's something you'd like."

"Can we go on a date?" each word was delayed and slurred, embarrassment coming through even her inebriated state. "Do I...Have your consent to go on a date?" she asked, and that drew a good laugh out of Lena.

"Yes, Kara. You have my consent to go on a date with me."

"Lena…"

"Sleep, Kara. We can talk about it in the morning."

"Can I kiss you?"

Lena had to consider it, and finding it wouldn't break any rules, even though they were rules she'd made up in her head, nodded. Kara beamed, then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Lena's mouth. Okay, she'd aimed for Lena's mouth and had ended up catching the corner of her mouth instead. "Oops." Kara exclaimed groggily.

"It's okay, Kara. You can try again tomorrow."

Lena learned something very important that night. Kara snored too.

It was lucky for Kara the next morning happened to be a Sunday, because it meant she was able to sleep in. Sleep in she did. She didn't wake up until it was well into the afternoon, and when she did she found she was in bed alone. The other side of the bed was messy though, and it made her think someone had been there before. Then again, she hadn't made the bed that morning so maybe it was still messy. Except, no...She distinctly remembered Lena being there. In fact most of her memories of the night before were intact. They were a tad fuzzy, but the entire night's events were there, mostly, and she was even pretty sure she'd asked Lena out, and also kissed her. If Lena had been there, where had she gone? Had she actually gotten upset and left? "Lena…?" Kara called out tentatively, and sighed in relief at the sound of a response from the kitchen.

"I'm in the kitchen. I have tylenol and coffee." she called out, and she sounded too chipper for someone who was upset, so Kara dragged her lazy ass out of bed, brushed her teeth, fixed her hair, removed her Supergirl uniform from under her clothes and hid it, and then when she felt semi-presentable she moseyed out into the kitchen, groaning slightly. She wasn't hungover, not super bad. She had a little headache but thankfully no nausea. She downed the tylenol Lena had for her, washing them down with a large gulp of coffee, and as she sat she just stared directly at Lena. "Thank you.

Lena grinned. "If I try to talk, you gonna run away?"

Kara shook her head.

"I really appreciate what you did last night, but do you believe me now? You didn't take advantage of me Kara. No one was taken advantage of. I think we just like each other."

Kara nodded. She was truly, and fully convinced that everything was fine. She'd been freaking out over nothing, in a totally Kara Danvers way. She was glad though, relieved she hadn't abused Lena's trust in her. She sighed in relief, and finally, for the first time in two days she felt good, and relieved, and everything was okay. She was still nervous, and shy, for whatever was going to come next, but since she'd been a good friend she knew she'd be able to face it. "I'm glad. I just wanted to make sure, Lena. I wanted to make sure because if this is going to be a… Thing… I couldn't start it with taking advantage of you."

"No one's ever cared enough to make sure of something like that, Kara. The little things… You saved me from that guy, you took care of me. You worried about me, and I've had boyfriends and girlfriends who've cared yeah… But no one who cared enough to fold clothes neatly for me. No one who cuddled me after I almost puked all over them. That's not usually my life."

"You deserve the best Lena, you're a good person."

"What I'm trying to say Kara, is that I think you're the best. So if you were serious about that date I'd really like to give this a shot, if you feel like it's something you're ready for?" Lena hesitated before she went on. "Dating me will come with its own set of challenges, I won't lie to you. I know you're not used to being in the spotlight, but that may change a little. I'll protect you as much as I can, but…"

Kara rose, and moved towards Lena. She towered over the Luthor, her heart was beating out of her chest, how could Lena not hear that? It was fast, and erratic and so powerful. Not unlike her feelings for Lena, funnily enough. Then she leaned down, and with as much control as the superheroine could manage she brought her mouth to Lena's and together they shared a quick, chaste kiss. Their lips hadn't been together for more than a few seconds, but that was all that was needed for their first sober kiss to be perfect. They worried for each other, they liked each other and they obviously both cared for each other. What was there to be afraid of, anymore?

"I was serious."

"You'd better have one hell of a date planned, Kara. I'm trusting you."

Right there…. Right then. Kara wanted to tell her. She wanted to tell Lena everything, tell her about her double life. She wanted to tell Lena that she was Supergirl. She wanted to not lie to Lena everyday, she wanted to not be breaking her trust every time she'd be making an excuse to duck out and go save the world. She wanted Lena to forgive her for what she'd had Jimmy do, and she wanted Lena to know both sides of her. She hadn't wanted to start their relationship on an abuse of trust, so why should it start with a lie?

Instead all Kara said was "I'll try to make it worth your while, miss Luthor."


End file.
